Disgustingly Sweet
by Iconic Bubbles
Summary: A/N: This is my first BNHA So I do accept criticism, Class 1-A all know about Izuku's obvious crush on Shouto, and they try to help...tried. Shouto on the other hand didn't know since he isn't big on feelings, will the class be able to get Izuku to confess his feelings for Shouto? Or Will they be able to get Shouto to realize how he feels about Izuku? Or are they all just meddling?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy I'm herrreeee and totally excited for this story, I hope you like it, This is my first Boku no hero Academia, so please I will take criticism, anyway This is my OTP ship so please review, and of courseeeeee...**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Class 1-A**

" He's been staring at him for thirty minutes now." Uraraka whispered over to Tenya as everyone nods their heads in agreement.

" We have to do something about it!" Kaminari yelled a little to loud causing Jirou to slap her hand over his mouth quickly.

" Do you want him to hear us stupid?, I say we don't bother them it will make things awkward." She sighs, Uraraka gasps,

" Nooo at this rate Todoroki will never know Deku's feelings." Uraraka pouts, Bakugou growled as his grip on Kirishima's waist tightens.

" What the fuck Uraraka! Deku isn't some kid, if he wants to confess let him. If he doesn't then let him fucking die in a hole, I don't give a fuck, you guys are over here watching this and its fucking stupid!" Bakugou snapped. Kirishima gave Bakugou a look causing his boyfriend to look away with a loud tsk. Kirishima smiled knowing he was able to keep his Katsuki a little under control, he leaned over and gave him a small peck on his cheek. Bakugou cheeks became flushed with red as he looks away in annoyance but deep down he didn't mind it at all.

" I'm sorry Ochako but I agree with Bakugou sadly, I mean if Midoriya wants to tell Todoroki he likes him, then he would." Tenya said, Uraraka gasp

" How can you guys be so sure? He's been doing this since last month, we need to meddle!" She yelled then covered her mouth when they saw Todoroki past by.

Let's explain what Izuku's classmates are doing, currently Todoroki got a job as a waiter at a café and well ever since Izuku found out he well was there everyday just staring at Tokdoroki. The Class found out by Uraraka, one day when Uraraka was walking home and spot Izuku there and followed him for three days then told everyone, so now they are trying to get them together.

" Ugh this is so frustrating, Why can't he just tell Todoroki and they both just start making out?!" Kaminari yells,

" It's not that easy Kaminari, we don't even know if Todoroki feels the same way about Midoriya." Tokoyami said, Asui nods her head then an idea pops in her head.

" Why don't we ask Todoroki what he thinks of Izuku?" Asui asked, Bakugou lets out a scoff

" Yeah that's a fucking great idea and while we're fucking at it, lets tell him to go make out with Deku and we all do Kumbaya." Bakugou glared as he growls.

" I think Tsuyu is onto something Katsuki." Kirishima smiled at his boyfriend, Bakugou gave him a confused look but allowed him to speak grunting quietly,

" How about we talk to Todoroki, but you know dance around Izuku's name. Like mention Izuku a few times, to see his reaction. Todoroki may be hard to read but he doesn't do well with mind games. Especially when it involves his feelings." Kirishima smirked, everyone stared at him but then nodded their head.

" Wait what?" Kaminari asked not understanding what everyone was talking about, Yaoyorozu sighs,

" I will explain to you later." She said,

" So who wants to go first? I sure am not" Jirou asked, Bakugou shook his head no,

" I don't want to be part of this shit either." He said quickly as he walks away, not even glancing back to see if Kirishima was going to follow him or not.

" I will go." Yaoyorozu said, Tenya nods his head as he starts writing down everyone who was going along with the plan.

" I will go next." Kirishima smiled before leaving after Tenya wrote his name down,

" I wanna go next I wonder what goes through his head." Ashido grinned,

" I want to go next." Uraraka smiled, Tenya nods his head writing both girl's names down,

" Anyone next?" He asked

"Me too." Kaminari said poking Tenya over and over until he wrote his name own,

" Anyone next?" He asked again

" I will go next I am interested in his thoughts." Tokoyami, Sero nods his head,

" I want to know too, after all the thought of Todoroki blushing like an idiot is a sight for all of us to see." Sero smirked. Aoyama laughed,

" That sounds so sadistic, I am so in too." He grins. Tenya nods his head feeling a little bit uncomfortable the fact that they were that eager to mess with Todoroki's feelings.

" I will join but just to watch... You hear me?! I don't want my ass beat. You guys aren't thinking at all, don't forget that Todoroki is strong as fuck and he will beat your asses. But not mine because I just gonna watch not join." Mineta babbled,

" What a baby." Sero smirked,

" I agree with Mineta I would like to just watch." Ojiro said, Hagakure giggled,

" I want to join too." she said poking Tenya's side. Tenya nods his head and wrote down her name.

" I think I got everyone." Tenya smiled checking the list again,

" Don't forget me." Asui said, Tenya nods his head and quickly scribbles her name down, then closed the small notepad he brought with him, tucking his pen back into the inside of his jacket.

" Don't forget guys, you have to come up with your own way to find out how Todoroki feels about Izuku." Tenya said, everyone yells yes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Deku**

 _lecherous* : having or showing excessive or offensive sexual desire_

I was staring at Todoroki, I am not going to hide it, I was literary drooling over him. He's so damn attractive, the mark over his blue eye, his grey-blue eyes, his half snowy white half fire red hair, and fuck, those lips. When I found out that Shouto works at this café, you know damn well I was going to be there every single day. Even his name sounds sexy, damn HE'S sexy. I took a bite of my sandwich as I stole a few more glances of Shouto, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest when our eyes made contact. Shouto gave me a small smile, before going back to what he was doing. I blushed like crazy as I quickly drink my juice trying my best to shake the image out of my mind. But no! The said image didn't want to leave my mind, instead it wanted to become lecherous*. The thought of his lips on mine, his strong hands delicately roaming my body, his fingers leaving burning desire in its wake, his tongue trailing my body, every inch filling me up with want and need. Fuck! Stop before you get a boner, what is wrong with me? maybe I fell too hard for him, I mean I only can think, there is no way he would feel the same, but what if he does. I should make a move, no wait I need to know if he even likes guys. Shouto doesn't look the type to express feelings though. I still need to try, the lease I can do is find out if he's interested, my heart started pounding in my chest, making it hard to breathe. Even thinking about him makes me anxious. Then the dirty thoughts floods back to my mind, I jumped out my chair and ran out the café, the good news is that I already knew how much my food cost and I left the money and tip on the table as I ran. I need to go home now, I rushed home and bolted up the stairs to my room and locked the door. Another good thing my mom wasn't home, she told me earlier that she would be grocery shopping, that's a bonus for me. I rushed to my room and slam my door shut, locking it I jump onto my bed, laying down on my blankets to prevent my sheets getting dirty, I tore my pants off. I cupped the front of my pants and moaned,

"Shouto-kun" I moan silently as small pants left my lips. Parting my lips to release more sounds, dipping my hand into my underwear. Lifting my shirt up higher to rub my nipples, with one finger swirling over one nipple my body shudder. I wrap my hand around my cock and pumped, I brought my hand down to the base and back up to the tip, rubbing the underside of the head I pumped a little faster then slowed down, teasing myself.

"Ngh.." I pant as I increase the speed of my hand on my cock. I rub my thumb slowly over the head of my cock, dipping my finger in my slit causing a loud moan to leave my mouth.

 **A/N: I didn't know if I should say cock or** **dick, probably will use both.**

My hand that was playing with my nipple stopped, as I reach over to grab some lube from my drawer. Then I poured some onto my fingers wetting them before slipping one finger into my pink hole. My body shudders again as small whimpers left my lips. Once I got used to one finger, I dipped another one in, scissoring myself. The thought of Shouto doing that for me turned me on, I pictured Shouto over my body touching, whispering sweet nothings into my ear and making moan and beg for more.

"Shouto... Shouto..please" I beg, I slipped a third finger in as more moans left my lips. This feeling was amazing... it was disgustingly sweet.

 **Okay so I would continue but you see I just wanted to leave it there. I mean come on people it's the first chapter for Pete sake. Anyway I hope you like it, please review and drop some ideas that I can use for how Class 1-A will get Todoroki Shouto to admit his feelings. Anyway tell next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiii**

 **see my notes at the bottom ppplleeaaseee**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _" He's been staring at him for thirty minutes now." Uraraka whispered over to Tenya as everyone nods their heads in agreement._

 _" We have to do something about it!"_

 _" Why don't we ask Todoroki what he thinks of Izuku?"_

 _" Nooo at this rate Todoroki will never know Deku's feelings."_

 _"How about we talk to Todoroki, but you know dance around Izuku's name. Like mention Izuku a few times, to see his reaction. Todoroki may be hard to read but he doesn't do well with mind games. Especially when it involves his feelings."_

 _" So who wants to go first?"_

 _"I will go." Yaoyorozu said_

 _" Don't forget guys, you have to come up with your own way to find out how Todoroki feels about Izuku."_

 _I was staring at Todoroki, I am not going to hide it, I fell too hard for him, I should make a move, no wait I need to know if he even likes guys._

 _His name sounds sexy, damn HE'S sexy_

 _This feeling was amazing..._

 _it was disgustingly sweet._

 **Hey everyone I'm having trouble with getting ideas and stuff for my chapters, it would be really lovely if you gave me so help. Like how should class 1A go around with helping our Deku get Shouto?**


End file.
